Combative Destinies
by Natala-Rose
Summary: Two teams, four fighters, one tournament. Who will come out the winner in the fight for love? Warning: Alternate Pairings YusukeKagome & KuramaKeiko
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Combative Destinies

Rated: R

**Summary:** Two teams, four fighters, one tournament. Who will come out the winner in the fight for love?

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed in this fic are not ours, no matter how much we wish it were so. They are now, and will forever be, the property of their consecutive creators.

**Authors' Notes:** Take heed, this fic is most definitely Alternate Universe, so if it is not your thing, then don't read. If AU fics don't bother you then by all means, continue! And don't forget to leave a nice review!!

**_- Prologue -_**

The two hulking demons that had been assigned to escort the qualified team from the boat at pier 33 for the Dark Tournament grumbled to one another as they awaited the boat's arrival. In the distance, the boat ponderously came into view, trudging along steadily. The demons let out annoyed growls, as the boat seemed to take forever to come to a complete stop. It was a bit odd that the team hadn't even jumped onto the pier already.

Slowly, as the two watched, a plank was lowered from the side of the boat onto the pier, and the two demons frowned at the footsteps that echoed in the still night. Even the waves seemed to silence themselves in the wake of those first footsteps.

There was none of the snickering or talk about who had killed more opponents that they were used to hearing from the teams. They didn't even get to guess at them except by their footsteps. Despite that they could hear the sound of boots, they were not the heavy sounds they had expected. In fact, some of them sounded almost...dainty.

The first form to emerge from the docked ship was indeed a dainty one. The figure was small and definitely female. The blue and black material of her outfit practically molded to each dip and curve of her body. A curtain of auburn hair spilled down her back and shoulders and her eyes were hidden by her bangs. At her sides hung a pair of deadly looking sai, one on each hip and as she walked past the two gawking demons, her hands quickly drew the weapons, twirling them in a display of prowess as well as warning.

_Don't mess with me._

The demons blinked as the sai was returned their sheaths. This couldn't possibly be one of the fighters... She was just a puny human!

Turning their attention back to the boat, they waited for the _real_ fighters to emerge.

They were left disappointed, as the next to descend was another female, a similar outfit fitting snugly to every inch of skin on her body. The deepest black of night was offset by the forest green pieces of the armor she wore. Hair as dark as a raven's feather fell to the small of her back, and she lifted her head to peer out from underneath her bangs with a piercing blue gaze. She walked past the demons coolly, the bow and arrows on her back clearly, but as she passed, she paused slightly, and for an instant her form was bathed in a light pink glow. Like the girl before her, the meaning was clear to these demons.

Even a wrong look would get them in trouble with this one. The teenage girl smiled sweetly as she let the glow dampen and she sashayed on to wait for the rest of their companions.

Meanwhile, the two demons exchanged a puzzled and clearly nervous glance. Surely those two fragile looking creatures could not have beaten even one demon in their whole lifetime. They looked like snacks, not warriors! The demons continued to wait for the fighters of the group, not these girls who were obviously there for amusement.

There was a tense moment, as no one appeared to be getting off the boat, but then the tension was dispelled as the sound of boots was heard again. Yet again, the sound of the steps was too soft to be that of a large, or even normal sized demon. The two guards done a literal nose-dive to the ground as the next "fighter" came into view.

Another female, this one's outfit even girlier than the previous two. It was form-fitting pink over black and again, it clung to the female's curves, which seemed even more developed than the first two, a sure sign that she was older. Her onyx colored hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and trailed down between her shoulder blades. As with her companions', this girl's eyes were also obscured by her bangs as she strode with purpose past the demons, not even bothering to acknowledge them with a warning. The deadly looking katana, as well as the huge demon hunting boomerang-like weapon strapped to her back said it all…

The demons were resigned to seeing another female come of the boat, but their predictions were thrown for a loop when the sound of sandals slapped against the wood of the plank and then the pier. A young man came down, flowing purple robes covering him from his neck down to his feet, wooden sandals at the ends of his feet. He took a moment to smile benignly at the demons standing guard.

The smile, friendly as it was, didn't reach his violet eyes, and the long black hair of the human was fit into a snug ponytail of a warrior. As he walked by them, still smiling and reached the girls, the guards swore they heard a shout of 'Pervert' along with a body hitting the ground. With resigned faces, the guards waited for the next strange sight to walk off the ship.

The next sight that greeted them was one that was more to what they were expecting… only not. The next "fighter" leapt from the boat, not bothering to use the plank at all. Instead, the figure landed on the dock amidst a swirl of silver and crimson, bare feet barely making a sound as they connected with the wooden platform.

Arms were crossed over a male chest under the demons' scrutiny. The looked up to see eternally angry golden eyes glaring at them as the male walked slowly towards them, feet silent on the wood. Silver hair cascaded down his back to stop at roughly the same length as the others did, shortly before his waist. White dog-ears adorned the top of his head, and the demons weren't even glanced at as this new "fighter" passed.

Despite that this was what they'd been waiting for; the demons felt a shiver run down their spines. The other's had at least bothered with noticing them. This one showed how deadly he was in every movement; how strong the demon blood ran in his veins. Hanyou, they knew, but at least they now knew who the real fighters were. Unfortunately, the demons remembered all too clearly the way the humans had behaved, and they were left with doubts in their minds as the five walked off silently into the night.

Finally resigning to the fact that these four humans and one hanyou were indeed the team, the demons hurried to catch up, taking the lead and took them down a long hallway which seemed to have been having some problems with its electricity. The lights were out for most of the hallway, only lit up in the beginning and near the end where a corner came. The demons indicated they would keep going straight when they reached it. Silence settled like a calm blanket over the team. The only sounds was the slight clatter of their feet falling in time as they strode down the darkened hallway.

The hallway came to its intersection, and as they neared the corner, another team rounded it and began to come towards them. There was no hesitation in their steps, but heads did swivel to watch the other team's progress. The blue-eyed girl watched in amusement as one team member was strung out between two others. Her eyes swept over his form and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Short black hair was falling over the face of the sleeping boy and the girl couldn't help but think he looked a bit cute like that.

"Don't stare, Kagome," She heard from the person next to her. The sai bearer smiled as the blue-eyed girl blushed in embarrassment before she found her own eyes straying.

Her dark eyes barely skimmed over the huskily built boy to the supporter of the unconscious team member on the left. Without really meaning to, she let her gaze linger on the near elegant features framed by long, fiery red hair. Quite an alluring sight for sure, it was almost enough to draw out a subtle interest in the normally aloof girl, but she shook it off. She would not allow herself to be swayed by a pretty face. Not again.

_But still..._

"What was it mother was always telling us, Keiko?" The brunette's attention was snapped back to the darker haired girl at her side. "Something about, heeding one's own advice." Blue eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Hmpf, I wasn't staring. I was just... checking out the competition." Replied Keiko, idly fingering one of the sai on her hip.

"Uhuh," Came the amused reply.

The two groups passed one another and continued their separate ways down the hall. Just as the new team began to round the corner, however, two pairs of eyes took one last glance back at the retreating backs of the other team.

The team continued to their room, opening it up and slamming it in the demons' faces without so much as a look back. The hanyou of the group looked around, settling himself cross legged on the floor, totally ignoring the comfy chairs and couch. All three girls sat on the couch, glaring at the violet eyed young man who was trying to find a spot anywhere on the couch. "Don't even think about it, Miroku. Sit on the chair," the oldest of the girls said threateningly.

"Lady Sango! I have no idea what you are talking about!" At the three glares he receive he smiled innocently and backed up to the chair. He sat down calmly and went to reach for the tea which was there when they arrived. He sipped calmly from one cup.

Upon seeing the monk didn't seem to be on the ground gasping from poison, the three girls reached over and took their own cups. After a moment, Kagome tilted her head and looked over at their dog-eared companion. "Won't you have yours, Inuyasha?"

"Keh." At the slight sigh from his companions and the narrowed eyes from Kagome, he added on, "I don't like tea."

"Oh. We'll find something for you later then," Kagome said with a smile. Sango glanced over at Keiko and both of them rolled their eyes. Kagome was such a mother hen when she put her mind to it.

"Whatever," The hanyou grumbled, crossing his arms and looked away, so he didn't notice the amused looks the others sent him.

Just then, the door to their room was rudely thrown open to reveal three figures filling the doorway. A woman stood between two devastatingly handsome men. The one on the left had a slender build. His long, ebony locks of hair tumbled down his back, complimenting his fiery red eyes which were studying the room's occupants intensely. The other man, a bit more muscular than the other, but still attractive in his own way, possessed black hair as well, only not as long. It only brushed his shoulders, but his steely gray gaze was no less potent than the other's.

The woman hid her features partially behind a colorful fan, only allowing her own red eyes to peer over at the group who had suddenly sprang to their feet. The occupants of the room quickly took up defensive poses, just to be on the safe side. They were, after all, on an island overflowing with demons, and aside from Inuyasha, all the other members of the team were human.

"Well, look at the pretty humans. Is this what we are supposed to fight tomorrow? Some humans and a mutt? It doesn't seem like much of a challenge," The woman stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"The girls are pretty little things. perhaps when we're done we can use them for toys," The more muscular man stated. They couldn't see the woman's face, but her eyes gave an impression of a sneer.

"I suppose that might be good for one of their own kind like you, Onigumo, but some of us are above such petty things as pretty looks." There was a deep chuckle from the man next to her, and then the group came out of their shock.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing? I'll rip you to shreds!" Inuyasha coiled his body slightly, a snarl turning up his lips.

"Wait until tomorrow to seal your fate, hanyou," The last of the three said. He appeared unmoved by any of his companions or their opponents actions.

Said hanyou glared while giving a derisive snort, "Ha! Why wait? I say, let's just get it over with now. That way, we won't have to deal with you later."

"If we fought now, how could I humiliate you and your team mates in front of the world? This isn't about showing you my strength hanyou, it's about showing everyone else that I am above them." A cool and superior smile wormed its way onto the man's face. His two companions gave him sharp looks.

"_Our_ strength," The woman said sharply.

With a smirk, the long haired man simply shrugged before returning his red gaze to the others, "See that you at least _try_ and make it challenging, won't you?" He taunted a final time before turning to leave, the other two following, leaving behind three disgruntled human females attempting to hold back an enraged hanyou, while the remaining male shot the now empty doorway a glare of his own.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked once they had managed to subdue the hanyou. And close the door just to make sure he stayed.

"I believe it was part of team Naraku. Our opponents tomorrow." Keiko glanced at the door and sighed. "I wonder where the other two were."

"It doesn't matter. We'll see them soon enough anyway. We had enough trouble keeping Inuyasha from trying to kill them when there were three. If all five were here we could have just had the whole round in the hallway. Save time." Sango's smile was fake and worry shrouded her eyes.

Kagome met her eyes, then looked at the other three. Everyone held small bits of doubt in their eyes. They hadn't liked the power swirling around the man with crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**_- Chapter 1 -_**

The five fighters filtered into the stands, ignoring the whispers and cheers that surrounded them as they took a seat in the stands. At one particular insult Inuyasha stood and flashed his very not human fangs at the demon, flexing his claws as he did. After a moment he decided the demon was sufficiently cowed and sat back down. "You'd think the dog ears would convince them I'm not human."

The low mutter caused Kagome to giggle and Keiko looked over at them both, frowning and pursing her lips as Koto began to announce the second fight of the round. She put a finger to her lips in an indication of silence.

"I think we missed the beginning," Sango whispered.

"Miroku's fault. He wouldn't wake up. I had to go to the extreme measure of dumping ice water on his head," Kagome whispered back, this time getting glared at by Miroku.

"Pay attention! Look! I don't know what that demon Roto's done, but Kurama's not fighting him!" Keiko hissed in alarm, her eyes trained worriedly on the red head she had caught a glimpse of the night before.

"Keh. Weakling." At Inuyasha's arrogant sneer Keiko fingered the sai at her waist, but didn't turn from watching the redhead below her.

The demon, Roto, continued to pummel Kurama's body viciously, the redhead continuing to not make any move to defend himself from the rain of blows and kicks. There was cheering from the multitude of demons in the stands as it appeared the Urameshi team would suffer a loss in this round.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Keiko heard herself ask, not really directing it at anyone in particular, but simply pondering aloud.

Despite this, though, Inuyasha responded, answering her question. "That bastard is threatening to do something to Kurama's mother if he resists. Kurama's letting him wail on him to save his mom."

Keiko's eyes widened in shock at both the revelation and the fact that Inuyasha could hear what was being said in the ring. _'Of course he could!'_ She berated herself. _'He's half demon, after all.'_

Finally, Roto seemed to lose interest in beating on an unresponsive opponent, and stood before the bruised and battered red head. The demon spoke, and Keiko strained her ears to hear what was being said, but unfortunately was too far away to hear anything but the rumbling crowd surrounding her team.

"What did he just say?" The brunette couldn't help but want to know. She gave the silver haired boy beside her a pleading glance.

Inuyasha snorted, "He just asked Kurama to lick the slime off of his foot."

Keiko wrinkled her nose in disgust. There was a brief pause before Kurama responded with an inaudible reply, which caused Inuyasha to smirk gleefully. "He refused."

Keiko couldn't help the pleased smile that pulled at the corners of her own lips at hearing this. Such honor and courage this intriguing being held. And then, something unexpected happened that made the entire stadium gasp. Roto made to move, but suddenly froze. Multiple droplets of blood appeared in the air around him, the bright red fluid being forced from the demon's body by the strange plant vines that had suddenly sprouted from various spots over Roto's body, mainly the chest area. Keiko watched with wide eyes as Kurama turned around with a seemingly calm air. The red head paused briefly when the now dead demon collapsed to the cement platform in a colorful, blossom covered heap.

"What irony. Such beauty, sprung from such an ugly soil."

"Huh?" Keiko shook her head, diverting her attention from the fighting arena to give the hanyou a questioning look, as did the others.

"It's what he said," Inuyasha stated, then noticed the confused expressions of his team members. "Kurama, I mean." A broad grin spreading across his face. "Man, but that's one ruthless bastard!"

Keiko returned her gaze to the side of the arena where the Urameshi Team stood, her eyes immediately resting on Kurama's form. Kagome was watching her sister stare at the boy and couldn't help but smirk. Apparently Keiko could still be caught by a pretty face. She quickly snapped her attention to Sango on her right side as Keiko turned to look at her.

"Who's going on, now?" Kagome asked, looking curiously as the team leader, Zeru, began to glow with an angry red aura. He and the fire apparition of the Urameshi team stepped up to the plate. Kagome smiled ruefully. "Never mind. What's his name again?"

"Hiei. As you'd know if you were actually listening to the announcements." Sango's dry comment fell on deaf ears and the older girl shrugged, turning her attention to the fight below.

Sango strained her ears but couldn't hear a thing past the crowds cheering voices. She knew that they had traded insults, but soon after the two fire demons began their fight. Zeru attacked the most at first, and Sango was puzzled at Hiei's lack of response.

Soon after Sango was wincing at the strong fire attack that Zeru had sent at his opponent. She could sense the anger and power radiating from the smaller fire demon as he got up, discarding his shirt and bandana. Then her eyes widen as she saw what was happening. She didn't hear what was said, but she certainly saw the large form of a shadowy black dragon rising from Hiei's arm and vaporizing Zeru.

The team mates were stunned.

"What was that?" Sango breathed out in awe.

"The Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Very powerful. Almost unheard of and almost impossible to control. It takes a lot to use that technique." Keiko's text book answer made the other's stare down in awe, though Inuyasha attempted to look like he was glaring.

Sango swallowed nervously. "I'm suddenly hoping we never have to go against them."

"Keh. We're much more powerful than any dra-" Inuyasha was stopped by an elbow nudging him a bit hard in the ribs. He whipped his head around to glare at Kagome and found her staring at the dark tunnel where the two left over team mates had disappeared. The crowd was overcoming its shock, but the blue-eyed girl was sure she had heard fighting from inside that corridor.

A moment later the sounds ceased and Kagome refocused on the ring just in time to see a rather large looking brute with a blue mohawk practically stumble onto the platform.

The crowd was beginning to shout and yell again, and Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears flatten briefly at the onslaught of noise. The mohawked demon said a few things, and then something unexpected happen. Even as three of the team member were talking, probably about who would go, another movement caught Kagome eyes. The sleeping boy was on his feet.

Before anybody really seemed to know what was happening, he landed on stage gracefully, a smirk on his face and his hair falling down almost into his eyes. The exchange of words was lost on Kagome, but she could tell whatever the boy, Yusuke, had said was some smart assed comment. It didn't help when the crowds began to chant, "Kill Yusuke, kill Yusuke, kill Yusuke."

She didn't dare tear her eyes away long enough to ask Inuyasha what they were saying down there, but she did notice when Yusuke was thrown out of the ring. She winced, but stared impatiently along with the rest of her team until the count got to nine. Then he somersaulted out of the broken wall and back onto the stage. Kagome kept in a gasp.

"What'd he say?" She finally asked Inuyasha. "Even I couldn't hear most of it over the boos and shouts of the crowd. Something about a good warm-up. He wasn't even phased."

Kagome smiled as she watched them fight. They were having fun with it. They took it seriously, but at the same time they didn't. "They're wonderful fighters."

"Sleepyhead isn't bad looking either, is he, Kagome?" Kagome answered before she even realized who had asked the question. "Definitely not! He's kinda cute."

Then she did a double take at her own words and tore her eyes away from the fight, her face heating up against her will. "I mean...Well, that is...Keiko! Who asks those questions!"

"We don't get crushes on the competition, Kagome." Inuyasha's low growl was filled with more than disapproval. The over protective brother vibe was definitely coming through.

"I don't have a crush on him! I just think he's cute. And a nice fighter. Though I can't hear it, I think it's kinda funny that he can talk back like that, too. It's not a crush, I just..."

"Have a crush." Inuyasha's tone was final.

Kagome huffed and glared at Inuyasha. "I'm fifteen! I'm allowed to have crushes!"

Inuyasha's response was cut off when the other three gasped at what was going on down below. Kagome's attention flew to the platform and found that the mohawked demon, Chu, had put daggers in and now the two were fighting without spirit energy but with just their purely physical strength while they stayed with one foot braced against the dagger.

"What are they doing?"

"A Knife-Edge Death match. They used up all their energy in a last double attack you two missed and now they're fighting like this. That foot steps off the dagger, they forfeit. Whoever has the most strength left in them will win. Whoever loses, by the rules, will die." Miroku was on the edge of his seat, and soon his companions joined him as they avidly watched the fight.

In the end, it came to who was the most hard headed. Kagome had to bite off a cheer when Yusuke won. She'd probably be one of the few in the audience who was. Her respect went up a few notches when Inuyasha relayed to her Yusuke's refusal to kill his opponent. He wanted to fight him again.

Kagome found herself nodding. It wasn't about the killing or pain for this boy, just about the fighting. Her lips quirked up into an almost smirk. Adrenaline junkie. She could sum it up to that. He'd been happy while he fought.

Below, Yusuke froze as he saw something. Kagome followed his gaze. She stiffened a bit herself. She knew who that was. Everyone did. That was Toguro. Kagome shivered a bit as the two exchanged glares, unaware of the spectator. Then the audience was leaving for an intermission. Only a couple of hours until the next fight. Kagome stiffened. There were eight fights this round, four the next, two in the semi finals, and then the finals.

"Hey, guys, when do we fight?" Kagome's panicked and unprepared gaze met with her sister's amused one.

"Don't worry. We still have a few hours to kill. Most of the day probably. We're one of the last matches of the day." Keiko was smiling as her sister practically collapsed in relief.

"...Yes, mother, I'll be sure to call you within a few days. I understand, I'm just glad to hear that you're alright." Kurama smiled tenderly as he listened to his mother's gentle voice on the other end of the line. "Alright then, I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, the red headed teen heaved a sigh of relief. After Roto's threat during their match, Kurama had been seized with an unexplainable urge to hear his mother's voice. Only after finally attaining a cell phone from one of the more sophisticated demons and having actually talked to his mother had the overwhelming feeling vanished. Turning quickly, intent on returning the phone to its owner, Kurama let out a startled "oomph" when he accidentally collided with something.

A small... female-shaped something.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." He offered his apology as he caught onto the young woman's shoulders in order to steady her. "I didn't see you there."

A curtain of auburn curls framed the girl's appealing features, Kurama noted as she looked up at him, her sienna-colored eyes widening as they focused on him.

"N-No, it's okay. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going..." The girl offered, a slight stutter marring her words, which Kurama found endearing.

There was a tension filled pause in which another young woman rounded the corner a short distance away. Spotting her sister with the red headed hottie from the fight earlier that day, Kagome ducked behind the nearest cover and, in typical little sister fashion, intently listened in.

Tilting his head slightly, Kurama pondered, "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar."

Keiko, having recovered from the shock of suddenly bumping into the very person who'd been occupying her thoughts since she'd first laid eyes on him, grinned as she mumbled to herself. "Huh, I figured he would have at least been able to come up with a better pick up line."

"E-excuse me?" Startled, Kurama blinked. Though the words were barely spoken, Kurama could still hear them plainly.

"Oh, nothing," Keiko continued, speaking up. "You're probably just remembering last night. We passed by one another after we arrived... on our way to our rooms?"

"Ah, yes," Kurama stated, realization dawned. He remembered the group they had passed as he and Kuwabara had packed the slumbering Yusuke to where they would be staying during the Dark Tournament. He'd been faintly curious about them. After all, from what he could sense, they were all human, besides one, and he had only been half demon. Though two of the three girls, this one included, gave off a bit more energy than their friends. The power had felt more like a miko's powers than anything.

Kagome's lips turned up into a mischievous grin as she watched them. This could be fun, but it wasn't getting anywhere at the moment. They had paused again, and both were looking around awkwardly for something to say. Kagome carefully erased the smirk from her face and popped around the corner, clicking her tongue in admonishment as she came up to the two. "Keiko, this is no time to be _flirting_ with the competition!"

Amidst Keiko's sputtered denials, the younger sister dragged off the elder, but as they turned the corner, Kagome shot a look over her shoulder to see Kurama's considering look that was pointed firmly at her sister. Keiko turned too and Kagome whipped her head to the front and began to drag her sister off again, only allowing her sister a brief instant with which to meet the kitsune's eyes.

Kurama watched as the two disappeared and stood considering the girl he had just briefly met before beginning to walk away. _'So... her name is Keiko? It suits her.'_

There was a stirring in the back of his mind and Kurama sighed. Two things always got Youko to wake up. Females and battles. The first, he had been reminded many times, went hand in hand with the second. This was perhaps doubly true when the girl was a possible opponent. **_Aren't they all?_**

Ignoring the silent taunt disguised as a question, Kurama shook his head before turning back to the task of returning the, up until that moment, forgotten cell phone.

Meanwhile, Kagome had finally decided that they were far enough away from temptation and released her sister's arm. She was immediately rewarded with a poignant glare as Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance. "What was the meaning of that, Kagome?"

Kagome's innocent smile would have fooled almost anyone, except for the ones who knew her best. Her family, both blood related and the team members she thought of as family. "I have no idea what you're talking about Keiko. I just thought you needed some time to clear your head. Telling our team mates that I let you melt into a puddle because of a green eyed, red haired kitsune wouldn't go over well, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," The elder girl muttered, averting her gaze. "I was _not_ melting."

"Say whatever you want. I've lived with you long enough that I know exactly what was happening in your mind." She smirked, then finished in an immature singsong voice. "You like Kurama. You like Kurama!"

Despite herself, Keiko could feel a blush creep across her face. Gritting her teeth, the brunette fighter decided to simply ignore her sister's taunts. After all, it wasn't like there was any truth to what Kagome was saying... was there?

Heaving a sigh, Keiko finally managed to quell the rosy tint of her cheeks and turned to face her team mate and family member. "Whatever. Look, let's get back to the room. We've got to get ready for the match, it'll be starting soon."

Kagome watched her sister and sighed. About boys, she was always so stubborn. Kagome bit her lip and waved her sister on as another idea came to her. "You go on. We still have plenty of time left for those of us who don't need hours to prepare. I'm going to go explore this place a bit more."

Before Keiko could protest that she shouldn't wander off alone Kagome was going down the hallway, directly away from the last place they'd seen Kurama. As soon as she turned the corner she sprinted off, going in a wide circle to get back to the place he had last been. She pouted when she didn't see him, but shrugged. This was only a minor setback in her hastily put together plan.

Kagome wandered around for a bit longer, hoping that she would eventually run into the person she was looking for. She was just about to give up when, through the small crowd passing down the hall, she caught sight of a familiar looking red head. The kitsune was standing near a door that looked like the one that lead to their room, so Kagome assumed it must be his team's room. On a whim, Kagome stepped toward the red head, intent on putting her make shift plan into action. She faltered when she was only a few steps away, however, when the crowd thinned and she spotted who was standing alongside her quarry.

_'It's him!'_ She gasped, her breath suddenly coming in short pants as both teens paused in their conversation and turned to look directly at her.

Her mind went blank at their stares and she cursed herself inwardly when the redhead said something to his friend that had them both starting to walk towards her. Her eyes were no longer even on her sister's object of affection, but on the black haired, brown eyed boy walking beside him.

She forced herself to calm her teenage heart. She was as bad, if not worse than her sister. She smirked a little as they approached, noticing the way they'd jerked back a bit as if surprised to see that expression on her innocent face. At least she could admit it.

"Excuse me, miss, but you were the one who pulled Keiko away, were you not?" Instantly Kagome jerked her eyes away from the cute boy who was starting to eye her and smirk back and to the red headed hottie who was too pretty and polite for her tastes, but perfect for her rule loving sister. Her eyes flashed triumphantly before she answered. He'd remembered her name.

"Yeah. That was me. Why?"

The question took Kurama by surprise, but he suppressed it by smiling politely. "No reason, really. I was only curious."

He took a sidelong look at his companion, noting the way Yusuke was looking over the girl in silent interest before returning his gaze to Kagome. "So, was there any particular reason you sought me out? Or was it even I you were looking for?"

Instantly, Kagome went on the strategic defense she had learned from Inuyasha. She crossed her arms and snorted. After all this... actually, never worked for him. "Who says I was looking for anything? Maybe I was just wandering around."

The boys shared a look before Kurama coughed politely and offered her a small smile. "Oh, well I'm sorry then, my mistake." The kitsune then turned to his friend, a twinkling of amusement in his green eyes. "Yusuke, weren't we going to look for Kuwabara?"

Yusuke shrugged, allowing his eyes to gauge Kagome's expression as he replied. Her lips had immediately drawn up into a cute little pout at hearing that they were about to leave. Yusuke smirked. "Sure, there's nothing fun to do around here anyway."

Kagome's disappointment flared as they both turned around. She bit her lip, then sighed. She looked at her watch. She had fifteen more minutes to waste before she had to start back and get ready. Well, if this went bad, Keiko would never know, right? And if it went well, Keiko hopefully would still never know. And she couldn't just let Yusuke walk away. Though he did have a nice butt. Kagome shook her head and turned her mind back to the problem at hand. "W-wait."

Kurama stopped and shared a knowing smile with Yusuke. Except Yusuke was smirking. They both turned around. "Yes? Was there something else?"

Kagome glared at him. "Oh, don't pull the innocent act. Kitsune you may be, but Shippo does it so much better."

The two stared at her for a moment before lifting eyebrows. Kurama smiled slightly, ignoring the confusing answer for now in favor of finding out why the girl was there. "Well, perhaps you'd like to tell us why you are here then?"

Kagome considered him for a moment, broke eye contact, stared at the ceiling, fiddled with her hands before finally grimacing and briefly taking the chance to admire Yusuke before having to answer Kurama's question. And she did so. Bluntly. "What do you think of my sister?"


	3. Chapter 2

**_- Chapter 2 -_**

"What do you think of my sister?"

Kurama blinked at the forwardness of the girl's question. Yusuke was no help at all; he was far too busy laughing his head off. Kurama spared him a small glare, but it only went unnoticed.

Turning back to face her, Kurama tried his best to come up with a suitable response.

"What?"

**_Oh, good going, Shuichi. It's a simple question. Why do you always have to make things difficult?_**

_'This is NOT simple. It's awkward.'_

**_Says you. I could answer her in five seconds flat. Sooner if her sister was actually HERE. Then it'd be only a matter of SHOWING..._**

_'Shut up, Youko.'_

"It's a simple question," Kagome said, unknowingly echoing the kitsune spirit and making Kurama jump slightly. "What do you think of my sister? You know, Keiko, brown hair, brown eyes, nice build, best fighter to use sai around? Well, I guess you wouldn't know that part yet. What do you think of her?"

Her bluntness sent Yusuke off into louder peals of laughter and Kurama into sputtering. Kagome would have sighed in aggravation, but she couldn't help but grin as Yusuke's laughter hit her ears. He had a nice laugh.

Kagome had only a few seconds to savor the delightful sound as Kurama's next words silenced them completely and thoroughly.

"Seeing as that's quite a personal question, I believe it's only fair that I ask you what you think of Yusuke."

"AHAHAH- Ehh.... Wha-?"

Kagome's face went slack as the implications of what Kurama had just said hit her. He'd... he'd asked her what she thought of Yusuke... in _front_ of Yusuke. That wasn't fair! She hadn't asked _him_ what he thought of her sister in front of Keiko!

"Wait...what!? No! I-I asked you first, so... so, there. Ha!"

Kurama smirked, "Oh, come now. Surely it wouldn't hurt for you to answer first? After all, it's only a simple question."

Kagome mustered up the best glare she could under her growing blush. He was _not_ supposed to turn this around on her. "It's a simple question that _I_ asked first! It's against the rules for the person who was asked second to answer first."

Now she wished she had a few more of Inuyasha's defense skills. Like the jumping out a window to go sulk in a tree one. That would be really useful.

"Oh? May I see where this is written down?" Green eyes twinkled with smug amusement as the girl looked frantic. Yusuke wasn't laughing anymore, and was looking between the two in confusion. What the heck had made Kurama ask _that_ question? And, more importantly, why wasn't she answering?

A slow smirk grew on Yusuke's face. "Ya know, I think there's another rule that if two people want to know the second person's answer then she has to answer first."

"Who came up with such a stupid rule?" she said frantically, desperately still imitating Inuyasha. They shrugged, both smirking. "Well, I don't follow the rules!" she said. "So um... feh?" The girl continued weakly at their growing smirks.

"Feh? What kind of answer is 'feh'?" Yusuke teased none to gently. Kagome glared at him and muttered, "Well, it works for Inuyasha.

"If you don't follow the rules, then why should we?" Kurama asked pointedly. Kagome's mouth opened for a hasty retort then closed with a snap of her jaw.

"Um... Because?" The weak answer was followed by her retreating a couple of steps to look them both up and down warily. This had definitely not been in the plan. When all else fails, lie and charm your way out of everything. Wait, wrong person. Punch them? No, that was Inuyasha... and sometimes Sango. No, her family stuttered and looked around nervously. Except for Kikyou.

"Right. How about answering a different question first then?" Yusuke asked, taking a step forward for every step she took back.

"What question?" She asked suspiciously, stopping and looking around.

"What's your name?" Kurama looked at Yusuke incredulously. He'd traded in the more entertaining question for her name?

"Me? My name's Kagome Higurashi. By your lack of answer to the earlier question may I assume some interest in my sister?" Kagome quickly turned the tables on them with malicious delight. Kurama squelched it.

"Only if we can assume you have interest in Yusuke for not answering my inquiry." Kurama answered calmly, his smile sickeningly sweet as her face fell.

Kagome opened her mouth, attempting to come up with a decent argument, but was interrupted by a gruff voice calling her name from behind.

"Oi, Kagome!"

Kagome turned as the familiar voice of Inuyasha grated in her ears.

_'Great, he's probably come to yell at me for not practicing.'_ She groaned inwardly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The silver haired hanyou yelled, grabbing her wrist, intent on dragging Kagome away. "We have to practice. So _move_ it!"

Kagome's temper flared evilly and she dug her heels into the ground. "Get off me, Inuyasha! I'll be there in a minute!"

Inuyasha stopped, seeming to notice the two boys looking oddly at him for the first time. Glancing back at Kagome, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Feh, you will come NOW. We don't have time for this shit, so stop acting like a bitch in heat and MOVE!"

Kurama and Yusuke watched in growing apprehension as Kagome's eye twitched erratically.

"Inuyasha?" She said sweetly, causing the half youkai to stop and look at her curiously.

"SIT!"

The two spirit detective witnessed the amazing feat of the hanyou pounded into the carpet with the utterance of that single word. Kagome was standing stiff, her fists clenched by her side and her eyes blazing with anger as she glared at the fallen hanyou. "How _dare_ you, Inuyasha!"

"Feh! What'd you subdue me for wench?" The two males behind them were staring at him as if he were possessed. Kagome's aura flared briefly before she got it under control and smiled serenely.

"Sit, boy. Sit. Sit. And, no, yes, wait...yup, SIT!" Kagome glared at him and then began to stomp off, passing the two boys on her way as she made for the stairs.

The two Urameshi team members were left still staring down at the hanyou, who was still flattened under the subduing spell, muttering obscenities into the carpet. After a few moments, the spell wore off, allowing Inuyasha to get back to his feet and turn to glare at the two amused teens.

"What are _you_ staring at?" He growled viciously, his amber eyes narrowing dangerously. "And why the hell were you talkin' to Kagome? Stay away from her, she doesn't need the distraction at a time like this."

Without even waiting for a response, the enraged hanyou stormed off, leaving Yusuke and Kurama in their amused states.

Two teams stood at opposite ends of the arena. The kitsune, Koto, stood in the middle of the arena, an anticipatory smile on her face. "Well everyone, it looks like the next set of matches is about to begin! On my left we have team Yukirashi with four humans and one hanyou on their team. There have been some doubts about how well they'll do, but they seem confident enough!"

She changed her microphone to her other hand and waved to her right. "On my right we have team Naraku. Four demons and one humans on this team, though their have been rumors that Naraku himself is really a hanyou too, but anybody who says so has quickly been killed in a torturous and wonderfully gruesome manner! Let's hear it for our two teams!"

The demons immediately started cheering such phrases as "Down with the humans!" and "Humans don't belong here! Get out!" which had the three girls exchanging glances before taking Miroku's example and staring straight ahead, ignoring the taunts and jeers.

"Well, I can see everyone's enthusiastic, so why don't we begin? Team leaders, please choose your first fighter!" Surprisingly, all of team Yukirashi got in a huddle while Naraku immediately sent Kanna in.

"Look! Just let me go first, ok? I can fight this girl. There's something strange about her and her mirror, and I think I should handle this." Unwilling to dismiss Kagome's instincts, the other four grudgingly agreed.

"First up is Kanna of the Mirror and Kagome Higurashi! Are both fighters ready?" Koto watched as Kagome threaded and arrow to her bow and Kanna held her mirror. "I'll take that as a yes! Let the match begin!"

As the two chosen fighters began their match four sets of eyes, two in particular, were watching with apt interest.

Yusuke's gaze took in the match as Kagome immediately began her assault by shooting a seemingly endless supply of arrows from her quiver as she evaded Kanna's mirror. The shiny, reflective surface attempted to suck Kagome's soul from her body, only succeeding in getting a few random demons from the audience instead.

When the arrows proved ineffective, Kagome abandoned them, instead resorting to shooting bolts of pinkish energy at the albino demon.

At seeing this, Yusuke leaned toward the kitsune. "Looks like you were right about that energy, Kurama."

The red head nodded, his eyes shifting over to where Keiko stood with her team mates, her eyes trained on her sister's every move as she cheered her on.

Kagome tucked and rolled away as the white girl turned again, the teenage miko coming up behind Kanna. She managed to get in one good shot before somersaulting away from the soul-stealing demon. She smirked as the usually silent demon gave an almost silent cry of pain. Silver liquid seeped out of the wound made by the glowing miko energy, and Kagome was astonished to find that Kanna had silver ghostly blood.

"Hell yeah! The demons will be changing their tune about that team being weak in a minute." Yusuke was watching the fight with rapt attention as the girl jumped and sprinted out of the path of the mirror, rolling under it sometimes but keeping her movements fluid and almost non-stop.

"I doubt it. They will never stop hating humans, and nothing will convince them that any human is worth a thing. A few demons might see otherwise, but as a whole, demons and humans will always be at odds." Kurama almost sighed as Yusuke scoffed, but he was still watching the older sister. She wasn't cheering so much as yelling at her now.

"Come on, Kagome, hurry up! Others want to fight too!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she dodged the mirror once again, and watched it take another demon soul.

"I'm trying! Give me a minute, will ya?" Kagome's eyes narrowed and in a daring moved she dodged the mirror and got in close to the albino demon, one hand reaching for the mirror just as Kanna turned to take her soul.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kurama mentally echoed Yusuke's sentiments. In an instant she would lose the battle because her soul would be lost.

Kagome had no intention of losing, and as the mirror began to take her soul, her hand reached the mirror and power flowed through her and into it. There was a second of silence as the mirror seemed to fight itself, trying to take in her soul while Kagome's power tried to destroy it. The glass began to crack, and then suddenly it was over.

The mirror, glass and frame, exploded outwards, demon souls returning to their owners. Kagome and Kanna were thrown back a few feet. Kagome scrambled to her feet, shaking her head to clear it as her soul seemed to resettle withing her. She looked over her shoulder as she heard an odd buzzing noise in her ear.

"Kagome Higurashi! What kind of stupid idea was that? You almost lost your soul! Then where would we be?" Keiko was fuming, and a red head above them in the stands had to fight the thought that she looked pretty even while she was angry.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? That's all that matters." Kagome ignored her sister to look at the announcer, who appeared to be counting. Kagome tilted her head and looked at Kanna. She had some of the mirror shards stuck in her, and apparently the miko magic had traveled through her as well as the mirror. If she got up at all, it wouldn't be very soon.

"9... and 10! Kagome is the winner with a stupendous show of power. Though it may be an odd color, We did get to see some blood in this battle. let's hope for more in the next one!" Koto almost jumped up in down in excitement as Kanna was taken off the platform and Kagome jumped down to walk back to her team mates.

Meanwhile, each of the Urameshi team members were giving their own evaluation of Kagome's abilities during the match.

"Wow, I never knew a girl could fight so good, aside from my sister that is." Kuwabara commented, "She is pretty, though not as beautiful as my beloved, Yukina." This comment earned him a secret glare from the fire demon beside him.

"Hn, the ningen fights as recklessly as you do, Detective." Hiei sneered, directing his gaze back at the, so far, winning team.

Hiei's comment caused a proud smile to come to Yusuke's lips, openly admiring Kagome as she accepted both congratulations and scoldings from her team. "Why, thank you, Hiei." Yusuke replied.

Kurama felt the urge to roll his eyes, though admitted it would be a bit hypocritical of him. Somehow, he had the feeling that when it came time to watch Keiko fight, he would be reacting the same way. Besides, if she had powers as remotely powerful as her sister's, then it would indeed be an interesting match.

"Well, folks, it's time for our next match! Teams, send in your next fighters now!" Koto's over enthusiasm was evident in her announcement.

The Urameshi team watched as the largest of the demons from Team Naraku made its way onto the platform as the other dark haired female from the opposing team stepped forward as well.

"Looks like it's another human versus demon match with Sango Taijya from Team Yukirashi." Koto exclaimed. "And from Team Naraku... Goshinki! Looks like there's bound to be some blood spilled this match. Let's just hope it comes out the right color this time, ne?"

From the stands, Kurama eyed the weapon that the female fighter wielded and gasped as its origin finally clicked in his memory.

"What is it, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, having heard the surprised sound the kitsune had made.

"That weapon that the girl has," Kurama murmured, causing Yusuke to look at him funny.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It's called Hiraikotsu. It was a popular weapon used by demon exterminators during the Fuedal Era, though, I've never seen one used in today's society. It can be very deadly when used in the proper manner." Kurama replied knowledgeably. _'This should be an interesting match.'_ He thought.

Down at the platform, the battle had begun quickly. However, Sango immediately realized there was a problem. The demon was already dodging before she had even thrown her boomerang! And he seemed to know exactly how she was going to move, his claws there before she was. Only instant reflexes that required no thought saved her.

_'How is he doing this?'_ She cried internally.

**_-I can read your mind. I can read everyone's mind. I know your fear, your anger, and everything you think and feel. I know what you will do long before you do it!-_** A triumphant and arrogant voice echoed in her mind.

Sango refused to believe it. It just wasn't possible. Yet, when she was thrown across the platform yet again, she began to believe.

"And Sango has been thrown by Goshinki yet again! This seems to be a one-sided battle, people! Let's get some more action!" Koto cheered on blood and gore as she jumped up and down instead of cheering on one of the combatants. After all, she couldn't take sides.

In the stands, a few of the more compassionate Urameshi team members winced at every blow or kick Sango receive.

"That damned demon ain't playin' fair. He's not even givin' her a chance, the bastard!" Kuwabara growled, his fist clenched at the unfairness of the match thus far.

All but Hiei nodded in agreement. The fire demon was too intent on watching the seemingly one sided battle to hear the baka's blathering. His eyes narrowed as he sensed something. There was an abnormal amount of psychic activity going on in the ring, specifically around Goshinki. Bringing a hand up, Hiei slowly removed the white bandana from his forehead, revealing his Jagan eye and allowing it to probe the mind of the demon below.

He was slightly surprised, but masked the expression quickly, when he heard a calm, amusement filled voice breech his mind.

**_-Ah, so the little jaganshi is curious, is he?-_** The voice was dark and held a bit of resentment at Hiei's invasion of the mind.

Hiei's two normal eyes narrowed at the invading voice. His jagan eye glowed brighter. _-Just seeing if it was true that you were so weak that you have to cheat to win.-_ The cold sneer was clear in Hiei's tone as the fire apparition's thought pierced the other demon's mind.

A mental indignant snort was heard before Goshinki "spoke" again. **_-You dare call me weak? This human is the weak one. Foolish as well, to think she could go up against me and actually win.-_**

And with that, the demon turned his attention back to its match, catching Sango's next attack and hurling her bodily across the platform. Hiei's three eyes glared at Goshinki from high above the arena.

_-If she is so weak then why do you need to read her mind? Are you afraid everyone will see she is stronger than you? Why don't we see who the weak one is.-_

Hiei wasted no more time in "talking" to the demon, instead setting up a complex mental barrier around Goshinki. If the demon was clever, he'd break free in a few minutes. If not, then for the rest of the fight Goshinki would only have his physical strength.

Immediately the bulky demon noticed something was amiss as he failed to receive the projection of his opponent's next move, leaving him open for the sudden blow he receive in the head as Sango leapt into the air, somersaulting before coming back down forcefully with her weapon. Goshinki let loose an enraged howl as he stumbled backward a step before regaining his balance. Trying to project a taunting threat to the female, he was startled to find he was unable to. Forgetting the fight for a split second, Goshinki turned to glare daggers of fury in the direction of the stadium in which the Urameshi team sat.

Hiei's arms were crossed and a small, smug smile was situated on his lips as the female ningen used this new distraction to her advantage. Goshinki was quickly finding that Hiraikotsu _hurt_ when it hit. Goshinki wasn't used to anything hurting. He wasn't used to getting hit.

With an outraged roar the telepathic demon rushed at Sango blindly, claws sweeping towards her. She dodged out of the way, her boomerang immediately following the path of Goshinki's rampage and tearing into his stomach. Sango caught her weapon easily and let hope fill her, renewing the strength in her veins while Goshinki attempted to attack her and undo the complex block on his mind all at once.

"Alright, people! It looks like the Yukirashi team may very well be on their way to another win! Their fighter has just taken the upper hand in the match and, boy, does Goshinki _not_ look happy about it!" Koto's excited chatter went on as Sango landed blow after blow on Goshinki, weakening the demon immeasurably.

Hiei felt the sudden snap as Goshinki broke through the complex block and did nothing, watching as Goshinki had still been too late to stop the last attack from hitting. The purple demon actually fell, strangely colored blood seeping out of the multiple wounds on his body.

When he got up, one claw shot forward to catch the incoming boomerang and his eyes glowed as he snapped it in two, throwing it back to her team mates. Koto's eyes widened as the fighter simply drew her sword and stood her ground. "With a sudden burst of determination, Goshinki has broken Sango's prime weapon! It appears that the tables have turned once again, and by the rage shining in Goshinki's blood red eyes, I think we'll be seeing a lot of violence before this match is done!"

Indeed, Koto was right, as Goshinki took out his rage on the almost defenseless ningen girl. With his telepathy powers once again intact, each defense was reacted to before it was even raised. Her katana swept down in places the demon no longer was and powerful claws ripped through her demon slaying uniform.

A final few blows were struck before Sango managed to strike him with her katana. She was too close for him to avoid it even when he knew it was coming, and this did the impossible. It enraged him further. With a bellow that made much of the audience wince and complain about going deaf, he backhanded the ningen to the other end of the platform. Sango's sword had been thrown from her and Hiraikotsu had been ripped in two. Sango presently had no weapon, and Goshinki made to go towards her when Koto started the ten count.

Goshinki, for whatever reason, seemed amused by this. He knew she wasn't getting up. Still, she had _hurt_ him. Only the notion that it had really been the fire apparition that had done it and not the girl's own skills against his mind kept him from vowing after the tournament revenge. No, it was another who would get that honor when his team had won.

Sango slowly managed to rise to her feet and unsteadily made her way over to her team. Her hung head down, shoulder's slumped in defeat no matter how much her team mates's tried to reassure her. Up in the stands, the Urameshi team were having their own reactions to the match. Not just the outcome, but of the obvious skill the young woman displayed during her brief edge in the fight.

"Yeah! She kicked his ass good, huh, Urameshi," Kuwabara cheered, despite the fact that Sango had clearly lost. He was still impressed by her fighting despite the fact that she was girl.

Yusuke only nodded in agreement, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the group who was deciding on their next fighter at the moment.

Hiei remained quiet as well, silently staring in Sango's direction. That is until Kurama directed a question toward him in an amused tone. "So, do you consider ningens to still be weak, Hiei?"

"Hn," Red eyes turned to the kitsune. "Well, that demon certainly was. Pathetic."

Kurama chuckled, as he agreed. Turning his attention back to the mostly human team, his gaze immediately zeroed in on the blue and black clad brunette. Curiosity delved deep within him as he wondered when he would be able to witness her skills in fighting.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

**_- Chapter 3 -_**

"Here's the next match with Team Naraku's Onigumo versus the Yukirashi team's Miroku! This is the first human against human match; Onigumo being the only human on the Naraku team while Yukirashi has four! Are both fighters ready?" Koto paused in her announcements to get Miroku's affirmative nod and Onigumo's cocky smile. Then she raised her hand and lifted the microphone again as Miroku's violet eyes met Onigumo's steel gray.

"Let the violence begin!"

The two fighters crashed together, two long daggers scraping against the staff that Miroku had aimed at Onigumo's head. They quickly jumped back, both eyeing each other warily. They had both obviously underestimated the other. Onigumo shifted into a fighting crouch and circled towards Miroku, daggers ready and willing to spill the monk's blood.

Miroku was frustrated that he had been chosen for this opponent. After all, his powers were mostly useless against a human, even one as vile and disgusting as this one. The two continued to crash together with sudden bursts of speed before continuing to circle without missing a step.

Outside of the ring, Miroku's team mates were looking worried. Inuyasha had his arms crossed with his usual scowl on, but his golden eyes were dim with concern. Keiko was the first one to speak the fear they all had. "They seem to be evenly matched."

"Keh! Miroku won't let us down!" Inuyasha immediately countered with a confident remark, but his eyes never left the fight, and the girls were not reassured.

"We can't afford another loss like mine," Sango said bitterly. Kagome smiled at her friend in sympathy. "I don't think that was your fault, Sango. There was something weird about that demon. Besides, we can still afford one more loss, and I know Inuyasha for one would die before allowing himself to even look like he's losing. My sister, on the other hand, we never can figure out."

The teasing tone seemed to cheer up Sango a bit as the attention was turned to Keiko, who was torn between taking the bait or continuing to watch the fight worriedly. She chose to ignore her sister and attempted to continue watching the match. It was a bit difficult though, since she was still acutely aware of someone staring intently at her.

Sure the stands were filled, and there were more than likely thousand of demons throwing looks of disgust their way, but this was different. The feeling she got was not one of contempt, but of something else... appraisal, perhaps? She couldn't really tell, but the sensation made her shiver inwardly.

Covertly, she allowed her gaze to stray from the two combating males and sweep through the throng of mixed demonic species. She noticed all the looks she had been expecting. Hateful expressions directed at her and her team.

Suddenly, her eyes caught and held a pair of sparkling emeralds, causing her to gasp at their intensity. She blinked, focusing on the red haired, green eyed man who seemed, for all intent and purposes, to be gifting her with his sole attention.

_'It's him....Kurama.'_ She thought, her heart skipping a beat, much to her embarrassment.

"Right. You don't have a crush at all, Keiko. It's all in my imagination. Want me to get reservations for you two at the hotel restaurant?" Keiko whipped her head around to find her sister's eyes flickering between her and Kurama with an amused smile playing across her features.

"I wasn't... He was just... No!" Keiko's frantic babble was drowned out by the loud giggles from her younger sister. Keiko glared at her, barely noticing as another clash was heard behind them along with a pained cry from Miroku.

"You're a terror. I suppose your little glances towards the leader of a certain team mean nothing at all? And I don't have a crush on Kurama!" That the other two members of their team had now turned their rapt attention towards the sibling spat went unnoticed as Kagome straightened her shoulders indignantly.

"I haven't been looking at Yusuke at all!" Kagome answered hotly, wincing when Keiko smirked triumphantly. "Yusuke now? You barely know him and you're calling him by his first name!"

"Excuse me! Didn't you just call the red head Kurama? That's his first name too, you know!"

"I've had a conversation with him!" At this point Inuyasha interfered, much to his later regret.

"I caught Kagome in the hallway talking to both of them! Keh! What is it with you two, trying to give us away to our competition?" Kagome ground her teeth as Keiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously after Inuyasha's offhand information.

"Oh? And _why_ were you talking to them, Kagome?"

By this time, as usual, the two young women's auras had flared up quite a bit during their banter. Noticeably enough, that most of the stadium's occupants had quieted down and began to watch _them_ instead of the two men in the ring. In fact, even Miroku and Onigumo seemed to have lost interest in their fight, as they and Koto stared at the squabbling sisters. 

"Why I was talking to them is no one's business but my own!"

"Really? What possible business could you have with Kurama?" Keiko's eyebrow arched as she inquired. "And Yusuke." She quickly added.

"And Yusuke? So really you just want to know what I said to Kurama. Or maybe swoon over trying to imagine what he sounded like when he spoke." Kagome smirked at her sister's growing blush that was only part anger.

"Shut up, Kagome. You know that's not true!"

"Do I?" Kagome's eyes were sparkling wickedly as she managed to turn everything around into embarrassing her sister. This game was always the most fun.

"Fine!" Keiko finally growled, "I'll admit I _kind of_ like Kurama if you admit that you like Yusuke!"

Kagome considered the options of this for a moment. Well, it's not like Keiko would go and tell anyone, and Inuyasha and Sango would just roll their eyes so... What could it hurt?

"Okay, I kinda like Yusuke."

"And I like Kurama."

"And we have confessions, folks!" The amplified voice of Koto broke through the girls' otherwise occupied thoughts, causing them both to focus back on the outside world.

"These two girls of the Yukirashi team, Kagome Higurashi and Keiko Yukimura have just confessed that... um..." Koto trailed off as the fast moving miko took an arrow and _threw_ it at her, not bothering to pick up her bow and aim. Koto jumped out of the way and continued chattering. "Hey! Leave me out of this! I'm just calling it as I see it. So folks, here we have two girls who now look ready to do battle! Apparently they were so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice _everyone_ was watching them!"

Kagome stopped in mid stride as she went towards the platform. Her voice came out a bit squeaky as she met Keiko's horrified eyes, both of them thinking what Kagome managed to say. "Everyone?"

Indeed, it seemed as if everyone _was_ watching them. Including a _very_ flustered kitsune and a stunned and speechless Spirit Detective.

Kurama was the first to recover, clearing his throat as he registered the leering looks that the surrounding demon onlookers were shooting him and Yusuke. _'This is.... very awkward.'_

**_I'll say. Your woman was denying her desire for you, Shuichi. You will have to punish her for that later._**

Kurama almost choked at the audacity of the fox spirit.

_'She's not my woman, Youko!'_

**_Not yet, at least._**

Kurama growled inwardly as he once again focused on the now brightly blushing girl at the edge of the ring.

Yusuke had whipped his head around to glare at all the demons leering at them, looking anywhere but down at the two furiously blushing girls. Of course, her head was ducked down and she was doing her best not to look at him either. Not that he'd snuck a glance. She'd said she _liked_ him. Him!

As Kurama sat there arguing with his other self, Yusuke smirked a little, finally turning to face the girls down below. She looked cute standing there blushing. "Hell yeah," Yusuke muttered to himself, only heard by the kitsune sitting next to him.

Kurama finally gave up on the banter with his darker half as he turned his attention to Yusuke when he spoke. "You do realize what this means, don't you, Yusuke?"

The dark haired young man smirked at his red headed friend. "Why whatever do you mean, Kurama? That people will be snickering forever now? Or that we'll actually have to talk with them now? Or that we soon (hopefully) won't be single and available and no more girls will be able to swoon over us?"

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. Leave it to Yusuke to look on the brighter side of an embarrassing situation. "You do know we may eventually have to fight them, correct?"

Yusuke didn't miss a beat. "Sure. But what's a few beatings between friends. We just make sure we go against one of their friends and not them and there we go!"'

"And what about those of us who would have to face your women, detective? What are we supposed to do?" Both boys started at the dark tone in Hiei's voice as he responded to Yusuke's 'reasoning'.

"Yeah, Urameshi. You're forgetting about me and the shrimp." Kuwabara worriedly voiced.

"Um... Don't kill them and don't let them kill you?" Yusuke said weakly. Kurama couldn't help but agree. This wasn't looking well.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Miroku had turned his attention back to the fight between himself and Onigumo, now that the amusing scene involving the sisters of his team had played out. All that was left was to watch them blush, which had its merit, but he much preferred to finish this match quickly so that he might go and perhaps "comfort" one (if not both) of the girls. Bringing up his shakujou, Miroku automatically went on the offensive, intent on ending and winning the match.

The two humans clashed together once again, neither willing to back down and both determined to win. The members of the Yukirashi team cheered on their team mate as he landed a few powerful blows to his opponent in between recieving a few himself. The battle continued to rage on until Onigumo got in a lucky shot, the blow knocking Miroku completely out of the ring.

"And Miroku has been knocked from the ring by a powerful blow from Naraku's Onigumo! One... Two..."

As Koto continued to count, Kagome and Sango gasped as Inuyasha growled out his displeasure.

"Miroku!"

"Oh, no! He needs to get up. Koto's already started the ten count!"

"Grr! Stupid monk, get your ass back in that ring!!"

"...Four..."

Keiko would have shouted encouragingly to her team mate as well, but something in the ring had caught her attention. Onigumo was smiling wickedly, as he reached into his clothing to withdraw a small slip of paper.

_'What is he doing?'_

As she watched, the solitary human member of Team Naraku began to chant something unintelligible to Keiko from her vantage point, but as the paper in his hand began to glow an eerie purplish black, her eyes grew wide in understanding and she whirled to where Miroku was just now staggering to his feet.

"Miroku!! Get back into the ring, NOW!!"

"...Seven..."

Immediately, Miroku took a step forward at the same moment Onigumo flung the glowing paper in the monk's direction. Miroku was just at the edge of the ring when suddenly, he felt an incredible pressure wrap around his entire body, freezing it to the spot.

"...Eight..."

Realization dawned on Miroku, as well as the other members of the Yukirashi team, at the exact same moment. Onigumo had cast a binding spell on an ofuda before casting it in Miroku's direction. He couldn't move and no matter how much he struggled the binding would not break.

"...Nine..."

With one last ditch effort, Miroku concentrated with all his might to break the spell so that he might dive back into the ring that was, sadly, only inches away.

"...TEN! And the winner, by way of a count out, is Onigumo!"

Immediately after he was declared winner, Onigumo calmly strode forward and released the binding, smirking triumphantly at the murderous glare from his former opponent. "Bad luck there. Looks like you should have done a bit more training, eh monk?"

In his fury Miroku swung his staff upon the unsuspecting Onigumo, knocking him clear across the arena back into the waiting arms of his sadistically grinning team mates. Kagura sneered, her sharp fangs bared as Naraku laughed loudly, his red eyes glowing maniacally.

Miroku refused to let his defeat show to the opposing team as he turned back to his friends, but it was clear to them upon seeing his face that he was ashamed he had not been that tiny bit faster, not been slightly more skilled. Kagome and Keiko took pity upon him as he walked cautiously back to him and both reached forward to hug him.

Inuyasha and Sango both shook their heads in disbelief at the sisters as they waited for the inevitable...

"KYAAAH!"

"HENTAI!"

_Slap!_

_Bam!_

**Thunk**

The inu hanyou winced, having experienced Keiko's slap before. Once had definitely been enough. Kagome's fist packed quite a wallop as well and with the double dose the monk had just recieved, Inuyasha predicted he would be carting Miroku back to their room once their match was over.

From the stands, a red haired kitsune and black haired human were sporting matching smirks, despite only moments before having been practically snarling at the hentai monk.

Back in the arena, the wind sorceress Kagura had calmly taken the stage and was watching the two remaining fighters with a cool smirk that infuriated Inuyasha. Two losses because the other team fucking cheated didn't mean there would be anymore.

Inuyasha stepped forward, only to have one slim hand wrap around his wrist. He whipped around, surprise in his angry amber eyes as he saw who had stopped him. Worried brown eyes met his and Keiko shook her head. "You can't fight this one Inuyasha."

"What? let me go, I'll fight whoever the hell I want!" Inuyasha bared his teeth and Keiko stiffened, her eyes sparking angrily as he attempted to keep going. She ground her teeth, wondering briefly why no one ever listened to her.

"They want you to go Inuyasha! You can't fight this one! Let me go instead. I have a feeling we'll be out of this round, and out of this tournament if you go. You saw what happened the last time. They've got tricks up their sleeves!" She saw the hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes and pleaded with her eyes to let her go in his stead.

"Team Yukirashi, we're waiting for your fighter. Either pick a fighter or forfeit!" Koto's voice was loud and clear and Inuyasha's ears flattened as he heard the snickers and comments of the demons in the stands.

"Sorry Keiko, but she's _mine_." Inuyasha pulled his arm from her grasp harshly and managed to get almost within touching distance of the arena.

"Sit, boy! Keiko, go. Inuyasha, you can fight Naraku. The leader remember? That means he'll be pretty strong."

Keiko smiled warmly at her sister as Kagome listed reasons why the next fight would be a better challenge for Inuyasha.

"Team Yukirashi, you have... Oh, never mind then. The next fight will be Keiko Yukimura versus Kagura!" Koto danced back to the edge of the arena as the two opponents situated themselves at opposite ends of the arena.

"Damn it! She was my opponent!" Inuyasha howled, lunging for the arena, only to be brought down by another, "Sit, boy!"

TBC... 


End file.
